


Ice Cream and Gunpowder

by ShippingsandDeamons



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Giving Birth, Mpreg, Mute Neo, closet pyro Roman, post volume three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingsandDeamons/pseuds/ShippingsandDeamons
Summary: Neo and Roman being a happy little family with their first born child on the way.





	Ice Cream and Gunpowder

There was something relaxing about living in the woods, even if you were a pyromaniac who’d been told by his wife “No Dear, you are not setting the trees on fire”. Maybe it had to do with the way the sunlight would filter through the pine needles and oak leaves. Or maybe it was the way the wind would brush through the branches, causing them to sway and brush up against one another. Roman Torchwick sat on the front porch of his and Neo’s home, nursing a cup of fire hot tea in both hands. Neo was out at the moment grocery shopping.

No Salem, no Cinder, no White Fang, it was nice. Life was fine. Sure he and Neo weren’t out causing mayhem and mass destruction like they used to, or out robbing some unfortunate soul, but the life they had right now was their own.

“Gah! Ow!”

Almost dripping his scalding drink (People were always amazed he insisted on having his drinks literally boiling hot), he placed one hand on his swollen stomach. 

“Geez brat, be nicer to your poor father, those were my ribs you just kicked.” He grumbled.

If Neo were here at the moment, she would have been cackling silently before placing her hands on the baby bump. 7 months along with their baby and Neo refused to not look proud of herself whenever she saw him. They had been partners for a long time, practically had spent their entire lives together. She was the only one he’d be willing to have a child with, even if that meant he was the one who had to carry the damn brat.

At the start it was fire, all he had to deal with was the occasional bout of morning sickness. Now, only two months to term, he was done with this shit and ready to get this damn thing out of him. The craving and smaller bladder were tolerable, but the cramping, kicking, nausea? He could do without all of those things thank you very much. At least Neo was there. When the kid was aching up she would caress his stomach and help take his mind off of the fact the brat was trying to break his ribs.

“Neo should be home soon… I’ll wait inside.”

Nocking back the rest of his te like a pint of ale, Roman used the wooden railing to heave himself up. Their home was a cozy little thing big enough for the two of them and one extra. They had gotten the baby’s room done early so that they wouldn’t have to bother with it later when he was big and bloated. He never realized just how hard it was to make life until now, when he was going it himself. The extra weight had thrown him off kilter, killing his balance down to a minimum, it felt like a had a 10-pound weight attached to his front.

He set the dirty cup down in the sink, he’d wash it later when dinner was done. He padded over to the couch and flopped back down. He didn’t like standing for extended periods of time, it made his ankles protest when he did so. His hands found their way underneath his protruding belly, supporting the firm, stretched flesh. His and Neo’s child. Neither had thought about kids until it happened. Were they going to have a boy or a girl? It was around the time one would be able to tell, but it wasn’t safe. The pair had decided to forgo that early on, deciding that it was too risky to do. They would just have to wait and see what popped out, literally.

 

It was getting dark outside, and with the lights off inside it was practically nite time for them. Neo was caressing his stomach as she usually did, cooing and whispering sweet nothings to both him and the baby despite being mute. It was a good thing he was a master at reading lips (something he had taught himself to do for Neo’s sake), because he knew everything he was saying.

“No Neo, I am not going through with this a second time.” He said.

Neo smirked up at him.

“You say that now, but in a year you’ll be begging me to nock you back up.” She replied, mouthing the words instead of signing because he wanted to feel every kick and bump.

“Ah yes, because I’m most certainly going to miss the swelling and nausea.” He quipped sarcastically. “Not even you’d want to deal with a pregnant me and a infant brat at the same time.”

Neo sat up on her knees and nuzzled his cheek.

“You underestimate me, love, underestimate how much I enjoy seeing you glowing and swollen like this, heavy with my child, with our child.”

Neo knelt down to pepper his belly with soft kisses over the plain white shift he was using as a maternity shirt. Her eyes were practically glowing with pride as she drank in the sight of their unborn child. Roman himself sometimes found himself giddy with anticipation, when Neo was in the other room and he was alone with the child growing inside of him. It was probably the hormones, but he swore he almost felt maternal. That still didn’t mean he would start thinking about having a second one. Right now one brat was enough.

“I can’t wait, there’s so much I want to show them, so much I want to teach them. They’ll be the bain of their teacher’s existence, of the law’s existence. They’ll have your cunning and my charm.”  
“They better, this is a law-breaking family here, no child of ours will be an upstanding, law-abiding citizen. Not on my watch.” He agreed.

They were a family of criminals, of liers and thieves and hitmen who got the job done and got it done well. They were as black as they came. This child would be a force of nature, even if by some miracle they were of lawful alignment, they would still be a hurricane to be reckoned with. He would teach them everything there was to stealing, from the best ways to rob a bank to all the little flaws in Atlas’ best security that couldn’t be programmed out no matter how hard they tried. Neo would teach them how to be terrifying, all the best ways to be mistaken as a weakling until it was too late for the other man.

“Love, what would you want to name them?” Neo asked him.

It was a question they both asked each other, what with him to close to the due date.

“If it’s a girl, Molly, if it’s a boy, Robbert.” He said. “And you?”

“If they have your hair, some kind of sherbert. If they get my pink hair, Strawberry. My brown hair, Mocha.”

He snorted. It wasn't all that surprising that a woman named Neopolitan would come up with ice cream named for their kid. Not that he was complaining, he wouldn’t trade any part of her for all the riches this world had to offer.

“If they get your hair and mine then We’ll have to name them Rainbow Sherbert.”

Neo smiled up at him. Something flashed in her bichromatic eyes for a moment and then her smile did a 180 from soft to mischievous. The bed creaked as the tiny woman crawled forward and pressed her face into her lover’s bust, hands never once leaving his stomach.

“Neo!” He squeaked.

He stiffed a groan as she nuzzled his chest. That was another thing he could do without, the hypersensitivity in is upper chest, especially near the nipples. He knew the reason for this increase in sensitivity was because his body was producing milk, and he knew Neo knew this as well. How could he not after the first time they’d stumbled across the hew found tenderness?

“What’s wrong dear? Feeling a little ‘full’ at the moment?” She japed.

“No Neo, not now, I’m too tired and pregnant for sex!” He groaned.

“Who said anything about sex? I’m just about to milk a certain someone~.”

“Neo no!”

"Neo yes."

 

He knew what contractions were, had read up on them in the first few months of his pregnancy when he was doing research on the process. That did not mean he was prepared for his entire lower torso to seize up and hurt like hell. Unfortunately that did not mean they could jump right in and cut him open. No, they’d have to wait until the contractions were less than a minute apart before they could proceed. That meant several hours worth of pain and suffering.

“Come on love, walking around will help ease the pain.” Neo coaxed.

Roman wanted nothing more than to just curl up in a ball on their bed and wait it out, but as Neo had lovingly pointed out, that would mean 24 hours or more of just waiting. At least when moving around he could focus on more than just the contraction. The pair were staying inside, Neo didn’t dare risk taking him outside, not in his condition. In the house it would be easier to defend him from Grimm.

“Geeze, and I thought getting eaten by a fucking Grimm was bad!” He groaned as another contraction passed.

“Heh, probably seems preferable to giving birth.” Neo quipped.

“You can say that again, at least then I wouldn’t have to feel like someone’s squeezing my insides!”

“Yeah, that way all I’d need to do is cut open it’s stomach to save you, not have to cut open your stomach.”

Time ticked by in the fashing, Neo chatting with him as she walked him around the cabin.

They both remembered that day, the fall of Beacon Academy. She had been scared, almost certain she’d lost the things most important to her back then. She’d sliced the Grimm’s belly open expecting to find a corpse at best. She’d been shocked to see Roman claw his way free through the open incision, gasping for air and hissing like a half-drowned cat. They ran away after that, she spirited him away to the cabin they now took up residence in.

None of Salem’s lackeys had come looking for them. Either she didn’t notice their absence or she didn’t care. Maybe she thought the two of them were dead. It was a wishful thought, but after almost a year of no Cinder arriving on their doorstep, kicking the door open, of no Tyrian coming to kill them, of no Hazel coming to say hi, she allowed herself to give in to such thinking.

10 hours ticked by like water droplets down a waterfall. They were closer now, but there was still ‘pleantry’ of time before she could put her husband under and bring their child into the world. They were sitting on the couch at the moment to give Roman some time to rest. Neo was rubbing his stomach in an attempt to ease the pain.

“We are definitely not having another one!” He hissed.

“Just wait until after when the amnesia hormones kick in, you’ll be eating those words within a year.” She replied.

When Roman’s water broke, he’d practically shrieked as the body fluids soaked into his pants. They were in the home stretch not, contractions 10 minutes apart. They weren't doing as much walking around at this point. She handed her husband towards the bed and had him lie down. She checked her tools one last time before the operation. She’d already cleaned the hell out of them, but they would have to be sterilized again after she put him under.

 

Waking up didn’t magically mean the pain was gone. Neo wasn't in the room with him, and while his body was aching at the moment, it didn’t feel like contractions. So it was finally over, huh? How long had he been out? Neo would be back soon, with their kid.

That was still a foreign concept, being a parent. Sure he’d just endured 9 months of being pregnant with the brat, but it was still so strange to think of himself as a dad (or would it be mom?).

“You’re awake? Good, you’re son’s hungry.” 

He was no longer alone in the room. Neo was making her way towards him with a small white bundle in her arms. The brat was a pudgy thing with his ginger hair. Neo had called it their son, right? The pink and brown haired woman handed him the bundle. Something about the exchange made the boy wake up. Pale pink eyes cracked open as their son began crying and making grabby hands at him. His wife helped him into a comfortable sitting position against the headboard as he lifted the infant up to his chest.

The baby latched on as soon as food was in his grasp and began suckling. A shudder ran down his spine. It was different from when Neo did the same thing (sort of), but similar at the same time. Next to him she smiled.

“So, what’s his name?” He asked.

“You alright with Orange Sherbert?”

“Yeah, that sounds fine.”

Oranger Sherbert Torchwick. Welcome to the family.

**Author's Note:**

> And you people though Mpreg was just one guy getting another guy pregnant. Nope! ...Am I kicked out of the internet yet?
> 
> This isn't going to be my only hetero Mpreg fic, so look out. Also, does anyone want me to continue this to some extent?


End file.
